1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card substrate, and more particularly to a memory card substrate with first contacts formed on a top face of the memory card substrate and second contacts alternately formed on a bottom face of the memory card substrate relative to the first contacts on the top face.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of the miniaturization now possible of electronic devices, vast capacity and a large variety of applications have become the main stream in modern design applications. However, no matter how powerful or how many different functions a designed electronic element may be or accomplish, a uniform specification should be required. Otherwise, compatibility and lack of it become a very important issue for users when using different electronic products.
Yet even though there is a uniform specification for electronic products with the same function, drawbacks still bother the designers. Taking the conventional edge connector for an example, the edge connector has contacts on opposite sides of a substrate of the edge connector. The contacts on one side of the edge connector correspond to but do not contact with the contacts on the other side of the edge connector. When the substrate is sufficiently thick, the operation of the contacts on one side of the substrate does not interfere with the operation of the contacts on the other side. However, when the substrate is thin, interference occurs between the contacts on opposite sides.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional memory card is shown. The memory card has a substrate (70) with contacts (71) on opposite edge of the substrate (70). The contacts (71) on either edge of the substrate (70) are equi-spatially separate from each other and each has a solder pad (710) securely formed on the substrate (70). The solder pads (710) are also arranged on opposite edges of the substrate (70), as shown in FIG. 7. When the memory card is in use and when the thickness of the substrate (70) is substantially thick, there is no interference between the solder pads (710) on opposite edges of the substrate (70). However, when the substrate thickness is designed thinner and thinner due to the modern trend of miniaturized electronic components, interference occurs between the solder pads (710) on opposite edges of the substrate (70).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved memory card substrate to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved memory card substrate with alternate contacts such that interference is minimized.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved memory card substrate that is smaller than 1.0 mm in thickness and has a first row of solder pads formed on an upper edge of the memory card substrate and a second row of solder pads formed on a lower edge of the memory card substrate. A phase difference exists between the first row of solder pads and the second row of solder pads.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.